forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Forrestfire Christmas Spectacular Third Annual
this Lego Batman video is called Santa Claus joins the Lego Justice League.It is the first apperance and possibly last apperance of brainiac and the first time the 2012 riddler is seen.It all starts at the hall of jusitce where the heros(dc and marvel) celebrate xmas when superman comes and wishes every one a merry xmas and wonder woman says thanks superman but this is a holiday party and we have to be respective of others cultures but superman says no and green lantern says xmas is offensive then batman comes in with santa and a sentence he was saying ends with and thats why I never sleep with the lights off and santa intriduces himself and Wonder Woman thought he was a creep when he hurt someone with his spit and batman says joker probobly has plans but aqumann said that joker was dead but then the computer has jokers face on it and he says merry cristmass justice lames and batman and joker say joker batman joker and then brainiac riddler and lex luthor appear and robin says holy t-bob batman is brainiac riddler lex luthor and joker stakes are high on this one and batman asked how he got there and says 5 minutes and batman say leave and a conversation assumes and riddler riddles how do crazy people get throghh the forrets and then they all accept and brainiac says end transmission... End transmission (sigh) what the fuck and he throws the remote at the computer and then batman superman santa and wonder woman go but they dontt know the riddler and robin says there in arkam aylumm the riddler asked how to crazy people go through the forrest itss easy they take the pyscho path and batman says its stupid and its December 24th in arkam asylum robin was right with so many dead bodies and joker and brainiac has a conversation and lex says can we hurry up the legaue picked up on our scanners and joker asked of riddler is ready with a device and lex says he hopes so cause he has to pick up his parents and yells you hear that riddler you better be reading soon and riddler says to hold them off and he says with pleasure then they get ready to fight and they come in and brainiac says all formable oppenets but know match for the power of br-wait is that santa and they attack batman attacks joker wonder woman and superman fight luthor and santa attacks brainiac which ends with batman taking off jokers armour and killing him with it superman kills luthor with his lasers and santa rips out brainiac face and thenthe phone rings and it's lexs mom and she says luthor sweetyy itss your mother you dad and I are wating at the airport wondering where you are love you bye and when they are about to leave riddler comes and says not so fast and batman says ah fuck the riddler and riddler riddles who never gets hingyy on xmas answer right and every thing will be a flight answer wrong and the gotham city airport travelers woll sing there last song and says the device is a radar jammer and santa says stand back ill show this queer what his insides look like and santa subdues and riddler and his blood gets on the others and keeps killing him and killing him and not answering the riddle and turns his neck and Finially dies then wonder woman destroys it and says okay team device disabled and batman says uh we didnt put in the riddler and superman and Wonder Woman thank him then Hal comes in with a gun and says not so fast and superman says goddammit, hal and then he says santas an abomination and says so he......must die he then kills him and says and so must I and shoots himself them batman cries and flash comes in and says sorry I was taking a shit and the phone rings again and lexs mom says a plane exploded and crashed on the airport and were okay were in motel 6 bye and wonder woman comes in with a drink and says yeah i dontt think santa would have been a good teammate anyway and batman (whose a little calm now) says yeah he was responsible for a alot of war crimes that were never fully investigated and surperman says well the point is that is xmas and we have each other and as the camera zooms out and the annoucer says and thus concludes the epic tale of how santa joined the justice league tune in next week when aquaman dies of a bacterial infection and aqumann says in a white back round what